Ash's singing lessons
by fungirl33
Summary: This is a funny story about Misty daring Ash to take singing lessons from her.


By:fungirl33

Hi! I sure hope you guys enjoy my story! I tried to make it funny! Also as you all should know, I don't own pokemon, or any other particular show. So, please, just enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Ash's singing lessons

It's a beautiful day to be on the road, as Ash and friends are on their way back to Pallet Town to see Ash's mother. But along the way, the gang stops in front of a gigantic billboard. "Hmm, what's this?" Misty asks. "Um, it looks like an offering for a singing audition." Brock said as he scratched his chin. "Wow! Sounds soooo exciting!" Misty cheered in happiness. "Toge! Toge! Toge!" Togepi went. "I'm suprised your so happy Misty..." Ash mumbled. "Huh?" Misty said. "Come on! We should have our minds on all the cool battles coming up! And besides! We still have the Johto League headin' our way! Singing is for Jigglypuff." "Actually Ash, singing isn't just for Jigglypuff, it's for anybody. Some people actually have the talent to sing." Misty explained.

"Talent, shmalent! Let's go. We don't need to look at this thing." said Ash as he walked off. "Oh yeah!" Misty yelled. "Tch! You bet!" he said with his arms folded. "Hold it right there mister!" she yelled at him. Ash stopped for a minute. "Okay! If you think singing is just sooo dumb, I dare you to take singing lessons! FROM ME!" she said. Ash turned around, practically speechless for about 1 second. "W-w-what did you say!" he studdered. "You heard me! I dare you to take singing lessons from me, if you think singing is just for jigglypuff." "You're on!"he shouted. Misty put one hand on her hip. "Alright then! That's totally settled." she said. "This is going to be sooo easy!" shouted Ash. "Don't get your hopes up!" said Misty. "HA! Don't make me laugh! I mean, everyone knows that _you _can't sing!" he said making fun of her. Misty then just got a huge throb in her head from getting angry. "Hey! You never even heard me sing, so SHUT UP!" yelled Misty. "Oh, I'm sorry little ms. show off, I had no idea that you'd be the first red head to be a singer! Cried Ash as he fell on the ground laughing hard.

Misty got another throb in her head. "OH YEAH! JUST WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN'T SING!" Misty snapped. "Haha, I'd sure like to hear ya!" Ash said in happiness. "Okay, come here." she said. "Just a little closer...and perfect! Right there!" Misty sat togepi down, and took out a bullhorn, and moved really close to Ash's ear."LA LA LA!" Misty yelled to the top of her lungs in Ash's ear. Ash fell on the ground with hesitation, as if he were stunned. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ash yelled covering his ears. Then Misty put her bullhorn back in her backpack.

"There! Maybe next time, you'll think twice before under estimating me in any way! Ugh! Maybe I should give you a good manner's lesson instead!" Misty yelled, then walked off with togepi. Brock laughed at her joke, then said, "Hey Misty? Where did you get a bullhorn?" Ash fell back onto the cold hard ground. "Wow...I hope there is no next time..." he muddered.

That afternoon, Misty was giving Ash a singing lesson. Brock, pikachu and togepi watched. "Okay Ash, I guess we can take it from the top..." sighed Misty. "Ughhh, but Misty, this is so boring! We could be having a practice pokemon battle right now." Ash said holding his head up. "LOOK! DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT!" Misty yelled. "Huh! Just what are you talking about? I don't even have to do this! You dared me to do it, and I'm standing up to it!" he yelled back. "Oh whatever! Just take it from the top! Now repeat after me. Doe rae me fa so la te doe!"

"Uh...doe...fa...se...?" Ash said cluelessly. He couldn't really understand it. "Hmm, this is going to be harder than I thought. Well let's try something else! Take your voice high, and repeat after me! Me me me me me! Now you try Ash!" "Okay. Me me me me me!" he said. "No Ash! I din't say your regular voice, I said in a high voice." Misty told him. "Oh. Okay. (clears his throat) Me me me me me!" he said in a very scratchy voice. Both Brock and Misty had to cover their ears. "Oh Ash, you're never going to learn how to sing until you do it right!" said Misty with a frown. "Hey! It's not my fault! Maybe it's because you're just a bad teacher!" Ash yelled. "You take that back! Maybe you're just too chicken to take on a dare, as such as this! And it's not even hard! What are you, 3?" Misty said.

"Look! You wanna take this outside!" Ash yelled. "You nuthead, we are outside!" Misty yelled back. Then they started to argue like always. "Oh boy, it never seems to end does it?" Brock said to himself. "Pika pi..." said pikachu. "Toge!" said togepi not knowing what's going on. Then suddenly, Team Rocket pops up between the bush. "Wow. What a waste of a singing lesson..." Jessie sighed. "Oh Jessie please! Why are we watching this? I'd rather be blasting off right about now!" cried James. "It's either one or the other James! Because last name we blasted off, you were so sick of it, you said you'd rather be watching a singing lesson! And now you have it!" yelled Jessie. "Yeah, but I was being sarcastic..." James whined. "Oh shush! Enough with your silly whining! Gosh, if the twerps keep this up, I'm gonna have to teach that singing lesson by myself!" Jessie said.

"Say wha...?" cried James and meowth. "You're not really serious, are ya Jess?" asked meowth. Jessie had nodded at them. "Jessie please! Don't make me laugh! We both know full well that you can't sing!" said James. "Put a sock in it Dipstick! Oh, with a beautiful and pleasant voice like mine, I'd be able to bring joy to the world! Besides, my singing is what makes the birds sing and the sun come out!" Jessie said in joy. "No, her singing's what makes the birds sick, and what makes the sun go in!" meowth whispered to James. Then they both started to laugh. Jessie turned around with a stern look. "Uh oh, she has that looke again!" said James freaking out. "Yeah, that's the look that usually tells us to shut up before we turn into prey..." meowth said with his paws over his eyes.

"Okay Ash, again. La la la la la! Misty said with and angel's voice. "La la la la la l..." "Alright, alright! We'll have to start over! You sound like a screeching pidgey!" Misty yelled. Ash put his hands on his hips. "This is a complete waste of time!" he shouted! "Look! Why don't we just give up on this stupid singing thing, cause we're getting no where!" Misty shouted back. "Fine by me! My ears are still ringing fom that stupid loud bullhorn this morning!" Ash yelled. Jessie was getting bored behind the bush.

"What's the point of looking if there's no action..." she said to herself. Then she looked over where pikachu was. She snapped her finger. "Bingo!" said Jessie. She turned around to tap James and meowth. Then they look over where pikachu is, and gets an evil plan. But the only thing is Brock is there too. "Now what are we gonna do? The twerp is over there!" said meowth. "I've got just the idea!" said James. He held up a lifesize cardboard picture of Nurse Joy. "Oh Brock...come to me Brock..." James said with a woman's voice from behind the cardboard. Brock turned his head around. "N-n-Nurse Joy!" he said in happiness. "I think it's working." Jessie whispered. Brock got up and walked over to the bush like a zombie. "Brock likey..." he said in hypnosis. Then when he got to it, team rocket quickly snatched pikachu and ran away.

"Pika pi!" pikachu shouted for help. Ash and Misty turned around. "Pikachu!" he shouted. "Where'd you go!" Then a terrible smoke screen appeared. They all started to cough. "What's going on?" Misty said with a cough. Then they heard evil laughing. "Oh no..." Ash said. "Greetings Twerps!" said jessie.

"Prepare for trouble, as you know what we're saying."

"Yes! And make it double, this no game we're playing!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH! That's right!"

(wobbuffet comes out of it's pokeball)

"WOBBUFFET!"

Jessie wanted to choke wobbuffet so bad. Ash looked at poor pikachu through this glass dome they're keeping him in. Pikachu tried to use thunderbolt, but the glass refused to break. Ash called out Bulbasaur, and Misty called out Staryu. Jessie called out Arbok, and James called out Weezing. "Arbok! Use poison sting!" yelled Jessie. Staryu and bulbasaur dodged it. "Weezing! Use tackle!" yelled James. Weezing was coming after staryu. "Stop weezing staryu by using water gun!" Staryu sprayed weezing backward and it fell. "Bulbasaur your turn! Use your razor leaf!" Ash yelled. That attack sent all of team rocket flying backward. "Bulbasaur used vine whip to grab pikachu back from them. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash said holding him in his arms. 'Pika!" he said. "Well let's wrap this up! Pikachu! Finish them off with thunderbolt!" Pikachu used a powerful thunderbolt that sent team rocket flying high in the sky. "We're blasting off again!" they yelled as they flew off.

Misty put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You know, maybe we should've been forgot about this whole thing. I'm beginning to regret that I dare you!" Misty said and laughed. "Me too, he said." "Toge!" togepi went happily. "Well, I guess we'd better hit the road! Come on Brock." Misty said as she grabbed her backpack. Brock was far behind those two. He didn't even know there was a battle going on before. "Hey Misty! Listen to this! I've been working on it in my head while battling!" (Ash clears his throat) "Doe rae me fa so la te doe!" Ash sang in a high and perfect voice. "Ash, that was great! Don't you think so Brock? Brock?" The two of them turn around. Brock is all the way in the back of them cuddling with the cardboard picture of Nurse Joy. "Oh brother..." said Misty. Ash turned to her. "And you know what Misty? I regret what I said about singing. It's not just for jigglypuff. It is for everybody!" Ash said with a smile, and moved on.

Wow, I think I did pretty good! I sure hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Also, doesn't this seem like it would be a real pokemon episode! ^_^


End file.
